


3 Makes Perfect

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora and Shou take Saga to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Makes Perfect

Saga was flipping through the channels when suddenly his keitai rang its text message alert. It was _The Turks theme_ from 「Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete」 ripped by himself a long time ago. He thought it would be cool if he used it as a text message alert. By the way, the vocalist of his precious band, Alice Nine, had taken the liberty to use it as his personal text message alert. Therefore, if Saga’s keitai rang its ringtone, he could tell that it must be Shou. The bassist then reached his hand out to take his keitai and then read the text message.

> _Let’s go to Disneyland tomorrow on your birthday.  
>  — Shou_

Saga’s lips shaped a small grin. He replied the text message with an _‘Okay’_. He was about to put his keitai back on its previous place when the said red device adorned by Tora’s catmark in his hand rang again. This time, it was his guitarist’s voice. The tall dark-haired man jokingly recorded his own voice for Saga. He also told Saga to use his voice as his personal text message alert. Tora never knew that every time Saga got a text message from him, he would be blushing hard. Tora’s voice clearly sounded so sexy when he said in a seductive whisper: _It’s me, baby. Read the text message, please..._

Shaking his head to make Tora’s image disappear from his mind, Saga read the message.

> _I’ll take you to a date. Tomorrow at Disneyland. Happy advanced birthday.  
>  — Tora_

Saga’s mouth gaped open. Two of his band mates asked him out to a date. He then placed his thumb and index finger under his chin, thinking. _Well, well...since our destination is the same, I think it’ll be fun if we go together_ , Saga thought. He nodded. Soon, he typed his reply to Tora’s message. Just like what he had typed to Shou, he also only sent an _‘Okay’_ as a reply. After he got a delivery report, he put his keitai down and continued watching.

***

Shou combed his hair, ruffling it a bit, combing it again...and then he sighed. His forehead wrinkled as he began searching through his dressing table to find a certain item. He found it. It was a hair spray. He shook the bottle and then sprayed the content to his new dark hair. Once he felt satisfied with his hairdo, he smiled widely at his own reflection.

“...Happy birthday, Saga.”

He shook his head.

“No, no...it’s too common.”

_Whilst Shou was still searching for the best way to wish his bassist a happy birthday, let’s see what Tora was doing in his flat now..._

“Drop dead handsome... me,” said the guitarist confidently, pointing his index finger at his own reflection in the mirror.

The guitarist had done his hair and he was wearing his brand new T-shirt and jacket today. His jeans hugged his long legs so fittingly. He absolutely looked perfect today. He then took his sunglasses and put them on. He was ready to go on a date with his _soon-to-be_ lover.

“Just wait, my love. When you see me, you’ll definitely drool,” he spoke to himself as he exited his room.

~*~

Shou cheerfully stepped out of the lift. He was already in Saga’s floor now. He slightly jumped in excitement whilst walking towards Saga’s flat. When he arrived, his eyes widened in shock seeing a very familiar tall guy stand in front of Saga’s flat door. The vocalist narrowed his eyes in anger as he approached the man.

“Tora! What the hell are you doing here?!”  
“Shou, what are you doing here?” Tora asked back.  
“I asked you first!”  
“I’m going on a date with Saga,” the guitarist answered calmly.  
“Wh-what?! Saga is going with me!”  
“Says who?”  
“Me! Didn’t you hear me speaking?!”  
“Hey...” Tora turned to face Shou, towering him, “You’d better get lost.”  
“What?! YOU get lost, Tora!”

Both men sent electric glares into each other’s eyes. Fortunately, the door opened and Saga showed up. The bassist looked happy.

“Guys, you’ve come! Let’s go then!”  
“Eh?”

Tora and Shou looked confused at Saga. Saga just smiled at them.

“What’s up, guys? We’re going to Disneyland, right?”

The guitarist and the vocalist looked back at each other again. This time, Saga stepped between them and took their arms. He dragged the two men along with him, leaving the building.

“Nee, Saga. Aren’t we going to look suspicious walking together like this?” asked Shou, sounding a bit worried.  
“No way, Shou. They won’t even care.”  
“But we are famous,” Tora jumped in, somehow sounding more narcissistic than he wanted it to be.  
“Don’t worry guys. They won’t notice us.”  
“Why are you so sure?” Tora and Shou asked in unison.

Saga then grinned widely as he pulled three masks out of nowhere. He handed two of those masks to Tora and Shou who looked really confused.

“I got inspired by Death Note live action. You know, when Matsuyama Kenichi, or L to be exact, went to Light’s campus and he was wearing a mask?”

Tora and Shou looked dumbfound. Slowly, they shook their heads. That made Saga pout at them. Panicking, the two men nodded their heads.

“Yes, Saga. Of course, we know that scene. Haha, right Tora?”

Tora saw Shou wink at him. He quickly said _‘yes’_. The bassist smiled again. He eagerly wore the mask. Tora and Shou just noticed that Saga’s mask was a Donald Duck’s face. They looked at their masks then. Tora’s was Mickey Mouse’s face and Shou’s was Mini Mouse’s face.

“Why mine is Mini Mouse?!”  
“Because Mini Mouse is cute and so are you, Shou,” Saga explained, tilting his head a bit.

Shou made a 「O.o; 」 face since he felt like he was talking to Donald Duck. On the other hand, Tora didn’t protest at all. He wore the mask and interlaced his fingers with Saga’s, motioning to him to continue walking. Shou sighed. He wore the mask too and followed the two, also linking his arm with Saga’s. They were walking together with Saga in the middle.

***

“WHOAA!!!”

Saga’s eyes were sparkling as he saw various kinds of arcade games and rides. He pulled the two men beside him towards the locket. He took out his wallet but at the same time, Tora prevented him from buying the tickets using his own money. Tora approached the locket and bought two tickets for him and Saga. When he returned, he realised that Shou was already extending his hand to him.

“What?”  
“Where’s my ticket? Don’t you say you didn’t buy it for me.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“TORA!!”

Shou nearly got berserk now. Furiously, he bought the ticket for himself. He didn’t take too long. After he returned, the three of them quickly entered through the entrance gate. Since it was Disneyland, no one cared seeing them wearing Disney’s characters masks. Even kids mistook them as clowns and they wanted to take photos with them. Saga didn’t mind taking photos with those kids though; but when Tora and Shou got the chance, the two dragged Saga away from the crowd.

“We’re here not to take photos with kids, Saga. We’re here to have a date!” Shou spoke up as soon as they were free from those kids’ chase.  
“I know that,” Saga answered, tilting his head again.

Shou only rolled his eyes as he once again felt like he was talking to _the real_ Donald Duck. Tora personally thought Saga looked cute with that mask.

“Well, since it’s your birthday, what do you want to play first?”  
“Yes, Saga. You pick,” Tora added.  
“Okay.”

Saga smiled. He took glances at his surroundings. Then, he saw _it_. He smirked—even though Tora and Shou couldn’t see it—and then pointed to the source of loud screams not too far away from their spot.

“I want to ride that.”

Tora and Shou followed Saga’s direction.

** TORNADO **

“Tornado!! No way!”

Tora elbowed Shou’s side. Although his mask covered Saga’s face, he knew that Saga had teary eyes right now. Then he leant into Shou to whisper to him.

“It’s his birthday, Shou. Just do what he wants.”

Shou released a sigh. He half-heartedly agreed at last. Saga didn’t waste the time as he hurriedly pulled them again. Soon, they were already on the long queue, waiting for their turns to try this _Tornado_ ride. Saga unexpectedly took off his mask. He turned to Tora and Shou then.

“Take off your masks, guys. The staff will be taking our photos whilst we’re on this ride.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yupz!” Saga answered Shou’s question eagerly.

Behind Shou, Tora was already taking his mask off. Shou did the same soon after. Finally, it was their turn. Saga ran ahead towards the seat in the middle of row of seats and seated himself on it. He waved at his two band mates and gestured to them to take seats on either side of him. Tora sat on the right side of Saga, whilst Shou was on the left side. The staff then came to make sure they were safe on their seats. Saga giggled quietly. Tora noticed that Shou was shaking.

Then, the machine started moving. Slowly, they were being lifted up higher, higher, higher...and higher. Shou closed his eyes in anticipation. Saga was still smiling. Tora secretly took a deep breath. Then, all of a sudden...

“KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!”

Everyone screamed, but Tora knew Shou screamed the loudest. The right side of the machine was being lifted higher than the left side and it made Shou’s heart feel like it was falling to his stomach straight away.

“Awesome!!” Saga stated.

This time, it was the left side, which was higher. Tora gulped. He now understood what Shou felt. He heard Shou was still crying in fear beside Saga. He managed to see that Saga had a very happy face right now. Suddenly, the machine was spinning.

“KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!”

Shou screamed again. It was as if they were being pulled backward and next thing they knew, they had turned upside down.

“OKAA-SAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!”

The machine kept spinning for about four or five times and then they were back to their initial position. The right side was lifted higher again, followed by the left side and so on...

~*~

Shou sprawled on the green grass. He was lying on his stomach. Tora sat on the bench, hands propping his head. Saga, on the other hand, was still as hyperactive as ever.

“That was awesome, right Tora?”

Saga sat next to Tora, smiling at him. Tora just mumbled something like, _‘Never again’_. Saga only shrugged. He stood up and went somewhere. Tora looked up at Shou. The vocalist stayed motionless. He decided to approach him. He squatted down and poked Shou’s side with his index finger.

“Shou, are you dead?”  
“...Not yet.”  
“Ooh...”  
“But I am dying, Tora~”

At the same moment, Saga came back with three ice creams in his hands. Tora quickly helped him by taking two ice creams from Saga’s hand. He handed one to Shou.

“Get up, Shou. The game has just started.”  
“Pass...I’m staying here.”  
“Shou~ I want you to go with us! I insist!” Saga stomped his foot.

Tora forced Shou to get up. The vocalist looked so pale. He reluctantly accepted the ice cream from Tora. Saga joined them on the grass.

“So, guys. Next is...”

Saga instantly landed his gaze onto Roller Coaster. Tora and Shou quickly blocked his view from that ride and made Saga look at racing games instead, which were safer. Saga pouted at them. After with so much convincing, finally Saga decided to get on Ferris wheel next.

***

Saga had decided that Ferris wheel was really boring. Who said it was actually romantic? Needless to say, the cart didn’t have enough space for the three of them. Tora let Saga sit alone whilst he sat beside Shou. Saga crossed his arms as he leant back. Tora saw a pout slowly appeared on the bassist’s lips. Meanwhile, Shou was too sick to notice it.

“Saga, are you bored?” Tora asked.

Saga didn’t answer. He was just pouting his lips, feeling annoyed.

“Why did you choose to get on this thing then?”  
“... ...”  
“Saga, speak.”  
“Because I watched in many doramas that if we get on Ferris wheel with someone we love, it will be so romantic. I never knew that it’s just a lie.”

Since Saga had been bowing his head, he didn’t see Tora’s face reddened. Even Shou had magically gotten his spirit back!

“Say it again, Saga,” the vocalist said.  
“What?”  
“Are you saying that you love us?”  
“Of course. What’s wrong with you, Shou? I really love both of you. That’s why I’m so happy when you two asked me to a date.”

Both Tora and Shou’s faces were so red right now. Saga was unaware of that, though. Then he suddenly stood up, making the cart moved a bit. Shou subconsciously gripped Tora’s arm. Tora looked at him questioningly. Before they could notice what was going on, Saga was already hugging them both.

“Thank you, Tora and Shou. I’m so happy. This is the best birthday present I have ever got in my life.”

Tora’s heart was beating fast. Shou’s face was as red as tomato now. Soon, Saga pulled back. He had the sweetest smile on his face.

~*~

The sky was already crimson red by the time Saga, Tora and Shou decided to go home. Saga waved their hands back and forth, as they walked together hand-in-hand again. But when they reached the exit gate, Saga suddenly stopped walking.

“Wait, we haven’t taken pictures yet.”

Then, he took out his keitai. He posed and smiled at the camera whilst pulling Tora and Shou closer to him.

“Smile, guys.”

Tora and Shou smiled; despite the exhaustion they were feeling right now. Saga hadn’t pressed the button to capture their picture yet. He spoke again.

“Why don’t you two kiss my cheeks at the same time?”

They sighed, not that they were complaining though. When both of them took their best poses, Saga began counting down.

“Three...Two...One. Say cheese-u!”

Tora and Shou leant into Saga and at the same time, Saga moved away. The result, the guitarist’s lips met with the vocalist’s. Saga grinned widely and then pressed the button.

“I got it! Yatta! Tora and Shou kiss. Yahoo~”

Tora and Shou quickly realised what they were doing. Both men pulled back instantly and even brushed their lips with their hands.

“Eww! Gross!” exclaimed the vocalist.  
“What did you say, huh?!” retorted the guitarist.  
“Stop it, guys. Let’s go home now,” suggested the bassist, stepping in-between them.

That was when Tora caught Shou’s gaze. The guitarist also took out his keitai as he held Saga’s arm. On Saga’s left side, Shou had leant into Saga. Saga was confused. Tora held his keitai in front of them, ready to take their photo.

“On the count three...” said Tora.  
“One!” Saga started counting, still grinning.  
“Two,” Shou followed.  
“Three...” Tora ended the count.

The guitarist pressed the button right at the same time as he and Shou leant down to place a kiss on Saga’s cheeks. Saga’s eyes grew bigger in surprise and excitement. Shou could swear he heard some girls said that they were cute together. Tora and Shou pulled back, Saga was blushing.

“Tora, Shou...I love you two!” Saga said, throwing himself onto both of their bodies.

Tora and Shou caught the bassist’s lithe body, laughing together after that.

****

-END OF STORY-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/14829.html).


End file.
